


Quiet Night

by mochipii



Series: Little Corvus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome meets Modern Civilization, F/F, Fluff, Master/Slave, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: A quiet night for a slave and her Domina.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Caesillia / Rav, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Little Corvus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972372
Kudos: 4





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny crumb that fell off of my other story called Little Corvus that could've been in that story but the plot didn't crossed my mind until a few days ago.
> 
> Will add another to the series if I found another crumbs.

Caesillia is reading her tablet as the television on the opposite side of the bed aired the news in low volume, providing the room with an ambience sound along with the sound of rain outside while Rav is tidying up the bathroom after her Domina's evening bath. 

"Rav, come here when you're done," Caesillia called from the bedroom.

"Yes, Domina."

Rav finished wiping the sink dry, putting the wipe in the hamper and came to the bedroom.

Standing on the side of Caesillia's bed, "Yes, Domina? anything else you need?"

Caesillia smiled, "Yes, you. I need you in my bed. Come here," and pulled her to the bed.

Rav followed the pull, stepped over Caesillia's stretched legs to sat down beside her.

"Here, if you want to watch anything," Caesillia gave her the tv remote.

Rav took the remote and started clicking through the channels. She never really followed what's on the tv, so she just tried to find any channels that aired a film or something non series that is easy to follow. Finding one and felt the film quite interesting, Rav moved a little closer to the edge of the bed bringing a pillow to accompany her.

Caesillia who was now scrolling through her tablet silently watching Rav. 

After around thirty minutes, Rav felt a little tired sitting up and went to lay on her side, seeing that, Caesillia guided her so that her head was now on Caesillia's lap. She absentmindedly started to undo Rav's braid and ran her fingers through her hair while her other hand is still glued to her tablet. That feeling of her hair being played with made Rav felt sleepy , this pleasant feeling, lying in a soft and warm bed, with the sound of constant rain outside, slowly drowned the sound from the tv and weighed her eye lids. After a long day working, Rav felt just like being like this is nice, she curled up more against Caesillia's lap and soon fell asleep.

When Caesillia was finally done with her tablet, she leaned over to see Rav, now fast asleep on her lap with hand still clutching the remote. She watched her sleep and swiping away a stray strand of hair away from her face. Leaning down more, she kissed her temple and waited to see if there's any reaction from Rav. Nothing.

Caesillia took the remote from her hand, turned off the tv and set it aside on the bed side table. She went back to Rav, tapped her shoulder gently to wake her up. When Rav made no movement, she leaned a little closer so she can whisper in her ear.

"Rav. Raven,"

No respond.

"Rav, I know you're tired, but can you wake up for a second and move up the bed? Your neck will hurt in the morning if you sleep like this," Caesillia spoke gently, waiting for Rav to wake.

Rav faintly heard her Domina's voice, but at this rate she's not sure if she was dreaming or not. She collected her mind and slowly opened her eyes, blinked several times looking at the surrounding when she felt a figure hovering above her. She looked up and saw Caesillia smiling.

"Move up a bit would you? and you can continue your sleep."

Rav blinked several times again and sat up with face heavy with sleep. Caesillia guided her up because Rav looked like she can tumble any time. Rav did lost her balance and fell directly on to the pillow. Caesillia turned off the night light and covered them both with blanket as Rav was already back to slumber. 

"Goodnight, Little Corvus," Caesillia gave Rav a kiss on the top of her head before resting her own on the pillow.

THE END


End file.
